The True Legendary Super Saiyan
by GotenForever
Summary: Goten Son is happy that Goku's returned to earth, and wants to prove his dad is the legendary super saiyan. But things don't go to plan, and a unique type of evil appears from the other side of the Galaxy. Goten begins to learn what SSJ is really about.
1. The legend

Hello everyone, GotenForever here with her first ever upload! Earliar I made the wierdest upload ever, consisting of one letter. I have now replaced that with this document. I don't know how it happened, but I DID put only the letter T when I first uploaded the file from Windows Microsoft Word, just so I could access it here!

Come in all Goten fans, I have a brilliant story in my mind, but here is an interesting but boring prolouge.

Oh yeah!**Disclaimer**:I do not own Goten, Legendary Super Saiyan, or DBZ, but I do own any new people like legend Vegeta, Bauto, Arto and everyone in the prolouge (except for anyone who Toriyama created) And I do own most super saiyan forms in here. And one day I WILL OWN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The legendary super saiyan was a fact 3,000 years ago. It was told a man surpassed his limits to a power level over 180,000. His name was Vegeta, and he was born on Planet Koryton. The original planet for the saiyans.

You see, the saiyans didn't always live on Planet Plant. Oh no. They moved there when Koryton was destroyed by the likes of the legendary super saiyan, and he who claimed to be it. His name was Bauto. Surely enough, he was a super saiyan. His primitave Saiyan black hair turned gold one day, when he discovered his dead father by the hands of King Arto, the leader of the tribal race.

Arto saw the power in Bauto when he was still a boy. He ordered the boy's father, Syro, to kill him in his sleep. Syro refused to destroy his creation, and was executed on the spot by a blast which was to be passed on through the generations, later called the Galic Gun (I think that's how you spell it). He attempted to execute Bauto later that day, but the child realised this and his fury brought him the power to transform. This was the Super Saiyan we all know very well.

After the death of Arto, Bauto was banished from the planet. He lived on the forbidden planet, Greenhouse, for the rest of his adolescence years. This meant he had a resent for his bloodthirsty race. One day, a rocket crashed onto the planet, and the inhabitants died very quickly from the abstract atmospheric radiation. Bauto took no time in taking the ship and flying back to Koryton. The first thing he did was go to the land owned by Vegeta, his childhood nemesis.

Bauto boasted to be the legendary super saiyan, and killed the powerless Vegeta's mother. This brought out the rage HE needed to bring out his true form.

Out came a great war between the two, and although Vegeta had the advantage, Bauto blackmailed him by destroying city after city, until a small part of Koryton remained. The two decided to battle, and the rage brought out a final blow from Vegeta.

This final blow destroyed Planet Koryton. It was not sure how it was delivered, but it destroyed all life. A few saiyans were luckily visiting Planet Plant, and when they discovered the story, they asked if they could live there. The Tuffles (inhabitants of that planet) accepted, and they lived in peace for 2,940 years approximately.

It was then that Vegeta ( later renamed King of Saiyans, not legendary ) invaded the Tuffles and claimed the planet. Five years later, his wife gave birth to a son, Vegeta Jr (our Vegeta), and named him so because of his strangely high power level for such a young age.

Sixty years later, Vegeta helped in the battle with Majin Buu, and everyone celebrated. We now go into what happened next, through the life of the youngest super saiyan...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if it is a little rubbish, first upload ever! And I apologise for everyone who saw my huge mistake in not saving my edit, the strange story that had nothing but the letter 'T'! That is what it looked like when I uploaded the document, and I later re-edited it...

Anyway, I will now write a REAL summary, now I'm on a better PC!

And with great thanks to my best friend, Darkwolf 3000! Read her Transformer stories, I helped on some of them! Next chapter should be done soon!


	2. After Majin Buu

Next chapter is here! I hope you like it, the last one had a few strange things about the names. But Bauto is a japanese name ( I think) because it was in Ghost in the Shell. Anyway, sorry about the double upload, I was just confused. Now I think I'm getting the hang of story writing.

And thank you for your polite reviews, I just wasn't sure about new chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, or the characters, but one day I WILL!!! MWUHAHAHAAHA *cough* *cough* Ahem...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were making their way home from the party at Bulma's, and Goku had a big bruise on his forehead. "Dad, did you get that when you were helping the dinosaur baby?" Gohan asked curiously.

"No, Gohan, your mother gave it to me for ruining my suit!" Goku winked. The whole family laughed. But none louder than Goten...

Goten was really excited when his father came home from fighting Buu. This was the proof he had been waiting for. His dad was an angel, the true Legendary Super Saiyan, no matter how strong Broly was ( I'm calling it the proper Broly, not Brolly, unless someone can give me proof that the games, the Daizenshuu [big book on DBZ] and half the sites are wrong. I dont think it's that important anyway). Goku had defeated the strongest man (or rather creature) in the known Universe. And Goten, merely a seven year old boy, was proud to be his son.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Goten?"

"Now you defeated Buu, does this mean you are the legendary Super Saiyan?"

Goku looked in the air for a moment, scratching his chin. He then picked up Goten and put him on his shoulders. "Now I don't think there is a legendary super saiyan. The legend was that only a single super saiyan would appear every 3000 years! But now we know that there were six of them, and half of them half breeds. Not that there is anything wrong with that! Anyway, I think that it's Vegeta's job to think that..."

By then, Goten was a little disappointed, but surely it must be true...

They carried on their journey home, and Goten had one thing in mind. He would prove Dad was the Legendary Super Saiyan...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry foer short chapter, I don't have my own PC and only have so much time per chapter. I use my Dad's lappie when I can...

Anyway, I will make sure the next one counts.


	3. Sudden disappointment

Another chapter (so soon?) and I think this one may be longer. Do you think this story is getting anywhere? Please vote! Just please, if there are any flames, not too big! And once again, I am going through the eyes of Goten! So far, if you couldnt be bothered to read my last chapter, Goten is trying to prove Goku is the legendary super saiyan. Story will get better soon, I just need something to start off a crazy adventure! I plan for around at least 50 chapters if they get longer, if they stay short I will make around 150

Disclaimer: Who needs a disclaimer if I will get it one day? But so far no luck in owning DBZ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goten was lying on the grass looking up to the starry sky. He needed a place to think privately, as he shared his cramped room with Gohan. He couldn't go in anyway, as Gohan was studying about twenty books from one of the infinite bookshelves on the wall. This was the best place to relax his mind anyway, as he was free from any interruptions from Mum.

"How can I prove it?"

"I know!" Goten stood up and ran back in the small house. He ran to his room and stole a piece of paper from Gohan's desk. Gohan appeared to be fast asleep, resting his head on a book which Goten guessed to be advanced Algebra, which was correct. "He always falls asleep when he reads that,"Goten whispered to himself. "He HAS been reading it since he was four, and has to revise the whole book every night". Goten tip-toed out of the room, trying not to wake Gohan up. He then did the same down the stairs and walked out the yard, laying down on the grass again.

"I'll make a list!"

Goten began to look up at the sky again. "Why don't I ask him questions? But of what..." It then flew into his head. "I'll ask him who he has defeated in the past!" Goten jotted this down and started to think of any other questions, if it didn't work. But he knew that if Dad was the legendary super saiyan, that single question would be enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was starving (not literally, just expressionally). He hadn't eaten for over five hours. "Hey Chi Chi, how is that roast going? I think I'll eat my toes if it takes any longer!"

"You should start a diet, Goku! If you stopped training, all that muscle would turn into flab!" Chi Chi was working frantically in the kitchen, stirring the vegetables in the pot, washing the dishes AND attempting to remove the giganticpiece of meat (which appeared to be a chicken, but you never know!) from the oven. "You could at least help me with the cooking."

Chi Chi stopped to think for a second. "Actually, I don't think that is the best idea. You would only break all the dishes and burn the food! Or even worse, set fire to the kitchen!"

They both laughed so hard, Chi Chi nearly dropped a plate! "Why don't you ask the kids to help?"

Chi Chi didn't give it a second thought. "BOYS! COME DOWN AND HELP WITH DINNER!"

Her shouting woke up the sleeping Gohan, and startled him so much, he fell out of his chair. "Coming, Mom!" He came down into the kitchen, rubbing his head.

"GOTEN! COME IN HERE NOW!"

But no sign of Goten.

"GOTEN!Gohan, is Goten up there?"

"No Mom, he must have gone out." But where would Goten go at a time like this?

"I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO MISS DINNER THEN!"

"WAIT FOR ME!" Goten came flying through the open kitchen window, with a small bag on his back.

"Where have you been, son?" asked a curious Goku.

"Out to see Trunks. He promised to give me a toy after the World Tournament!" Goten threw the bag on the table, and proceeded to open it. He then pulled out a giftbox from the centre compartment.

"What is it, Bro?"

"Even I don't know!" This was Goten's first gift that hadn't been for Christmas, or his birthday. He gently untied the ribbon, and pelled of the paper, as if it was some seriously precious object that had been passed down for millions of years. He then proceeded to opening the box, and his face lit up as he peered at the contents. Goku looked down to his youngest son, and wondered what could be so great that it left Goten speechless.

"Go on, show it to me!"

"It's...It's..." Goten struggled to make out the words. "It's... a VIP ticket to the funfair!" Goten then laughed, holding the ticket in the air, and ran around the room jumping up and down. "Dad, can you take me?"

Goku thought for a moment, and considered taking him. "OK. But what is the Funfair?"

"Trunks says it's a magical place that only the coolest kids go to! It has some sort of things called "roller-coasters", and it is the best place on Earth to have fun!"

As soon as Goku took it in, he too started dancing round the room excitedly! They both started singing in joy.

"We're going to the funfair, we're going to the funfair, we're going to the funfair!"

"Good, this will be a great time for father-and-son bonding!"Chi Chi announced. " Now, about those dishes..."

"Ok, mom!" Goten put the ticket back in the box and closed it. He then picked it up, and he folded the wrapping paper neatly on top. "But not before I take these up!"

"Hurry up!"

Before long, Goten was cleaning the numerous dishes, and Gohan was cooking the rest of the food.

"OK, OK. Not too long, Gohan, you don't want to burn it! You did glaze it first, didn't you? Don't say you didn't glaze it! Goten, be careful with those dishes! Don't drop it! DON'T DROP IT!"

There was a loud smash, and not one, but FIVE dishes were in pieces in the floor.

"Sorry, Mom, my arms were too tired to hold them!"

Goten looked towards his mom, but she wasn't there."Mom?"

Suddenly, Chi Chi came in with a massive dustpan and brush, and kneeled on the floor. She started cleaning the pieces up.

"Oh, Goten. To think that you have the strength to defeat Frieza, but you have the hands of a don't you two sit down, dinner's nearly done anyway."

The boys retreated to the table. Then something popped into Goten's head.

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"Who is Frieza?"

"Frieza." Goku then started a long conversation about what happened on Namek many years ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"You did defeat him, right?" Goten was listening eagerly for what his dad would say next.

"Uhuh", Goku was looking towards the ceiling. "But he wasn't dead yet. A year later, he came back to Earth with his dad, King Cold."

"You defeated him then, right?"

"Ah, now here comes the scientific bit!" Goku looked at his son, as Goten watched eagerly.

"I was still in space, and didn't know what was happening until Frieza came to Earth. I sensed his energy, but I sensed another power level, and it turns out he defeated Frieza."

"Who was it?"

"Trunks."

Goten was baffled by this. "Trunks wasn't even born yet..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Goku had explained most of the reign of Cell, and was just getting to the bit when Cell was planning to self-destruct.

"But you stopped him! I know it!"

"No, Goten. I took him to a planet in the sky, and we both died there. How do you think I died? Cell survived, and became even stronger."

"But how can he survive if he was dead?"

"A single cell survived, and he came back to Earth. But your brother took care of it."

Goten was amazed Gohan could kill such a monster. He was only eleven...

"But you killed Majin Buu, right?"

Goku laughed, and looked at Goten's disappointed face. "I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to prove I'm the legendary super saiyan! Well, no I didn't defeat Buu, at least not by myself! We used a Spirit Bomb, Remember?If it wasn't for everyone on Earth, including YOU Goten, we would all be dead by now! Come to think of it, I haven't defeated an enemy by myself since, well, the only time I actually remember is when I was a child, other than Hirudegarn, which was quite recent!"He ruffled Goten's hair, and picked up the small boy.

"Anyway, like I said, it's Vegeta's job to make that claim! And even he has stopped boasting since we defeated Buu! The true Legendary Super Saiyan was meant to have infinite power, and when I turn Super Saiyan Three, I'm down in a flash. I think Broly was the only person who fitted that..."

"OK, Dad. I understand now." Goten smiled at his kind-hearted father. Goku had not made any claims about the legend, and he had the heart of a god. That was all he needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You wanted a long chapter, you got one! And I took a lot longer than expected, as the mouse is currently in pieces on the desk! Now we are getting to the interesting bit, and we'll be using an alternative time string from now on! I am glad this boring chapter is done with, and hope to have another chapter by Sunday! This is great, two chapppies in two days!

PS. If you know any Goten fans, please tell them to check out this story! It will have a good ending for most, and if I have another five votes, I will be having votes for a name of a certain OC in about ten chapters.


	4. The Next Level

Once again, I have yet another chapter. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, so be warned. I have taken the advice from all of you and have even had a few people story alerting this very story. I thank Tomboy 601 for the reply she/he gave for my plea for help on creating chapters, but I think I've finally gotten the hang of it now! ^_^

Anyway, I thank The Saiyan From Hyrule for requesting not to use quite so many exclamationmarks. And if we come to the end of the last chapter, this has to be when they go to the fair.............................................................................................................................................................. ; 0 D

PS: This is where a bit of AU comes in. PPS: I finished most of it at 5 in the morning, so I suggest the most important part is at the bottom, and the chapter may seem a bit unfinished.

Oh yeah: Disclaimer: Unfortunately the Disclaimer has gone on strike until I have proof I will never own DBZ or Goten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxfxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Pukerama was holding a carriage containing around 20 passengers. Seconds before they were about to blast off, several of the passengers were laughing about how their "100% Guarantee You'll Puke" wouldn't work on them. The only child on the ride was sitting at the front. Most children weren't allowed on the Pukerama, as it was almost another guarantee they would wet themselves before the ride had reached top speed. This child, however, had a VIP ticket in hand (and an ice cream in another), and was placing it in his rucksack so it wouldn't fall into the crowd below whilst they were riding. He looked almost completely identical to his father, in the seat next to him. A loud beep came through the speaker, and the voice said for everyone to buckle up, as the ride was about to begin. Everyone obeyed, and the carriage was just beginning to rise up that steep hill they would set off from. It got higher and higher, the higher it got, the whiter the look on their faces. Until...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The ride was down the hill before you could say "I'm gonna puke!" It was moving at around 150 miles per hour before it reached another steep hill, and once they went down there...

People were struggling to keep their claims of never puking, and about five macho-looking men were puking at once. They were zooming downhill at around 250mph, still not top speed.

They thought the worst was over with. But it was only just starting...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

They were going vertical down a 500 foot bar, and by now everyone had puked, except for the boy and his father, who were both laughing franctically, even though they had to duck to avoid oncoming puke. By now, they were heading towards an enormous loop, and finally reaching the top speed of 350mph. Forget children, ADULTS had S*** themselves by now! When they finally reached the 300 ft tall loop, everyone puked and screamed in unison. Except for the boy and his dad...

On the end of the ride, there was a massive crowd of people waiting to see if anyone had puked. The carriage had stopped, and everyone was turning to the first one to see if the boy had fainted...

"Stupid father shouldn't have let him on there," moaned an elderly lady. "He's probably 'ad an 'eart attack."

How shocked they must have been when everybody was covered in puke from head toe, except for the boy and his dad (who, remarkably, was covered in ice cream instead).

"Wow, Goten, you're not having ice cream on a rollercoaster again..." They both laughed loudly, and walked towards the checkout.

When the elderly people had noticed most people had pooped their pants (literally) they too started puking in the nearest bucket, but Goten and Goku walked out with a massive cuddley toy dinosaur for beating the 100% guarantee of puking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku had decided it would be easier to fly home and just carry the teddy, rather than calling a taxi, waiting for an hour, and being told they couldn't bring the dinosaur, as it would "ruin their look. So they went high up in the clouds where nobody would see them. Goku had a pink and brown stain on his shirt, and knew that he needed to clean it before Chi Chi noticed and shrank it in the wash. He then looked at his happy son, holding the Dinosaur, smilimg to the heavens. Goku wasn't sure, but he noticed Goten's life force power level had increased dramatically since he went in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Trunks....

"Goten, do you and your brother want to spar with me tomorrow? "

Goten looked at his father, gobsmacked. This would be a great time to see how strong Dad was, and how strong Gohan had become since his strange transformation...

"Yeah, dad! That would be brilliant!" They exchanged smiles and flew off into the sunset.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ka...me...ka...me...HA!"_ Goten thrusted his hands forward, as the ball of Ki changed into a beam of energy heading towards Gohan. But Gohan was prepared, as he bounced the beam towards his father's backside...

"YEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!" Goku flew around clutching his buttocks, screaming like a banshee, and finally made it to the coolness of the Lake. He jumped in and released his butt.

"Aaahhh..."

"That isn't how you do it, Goten." Gohan formed a ball shape with his hands. "Watch and learn. _Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."_ As the ball of Ki formed in Gohan's hands, he winked at his younger brother._ "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Gohan thrusted HIS hands forward and the beam of energy hit Goten smack on the face. He fell down towards the river, and had a surprisingly hard landing...

"OOOOOOOW! THAT'S MY HEAD!"

Goten looked down to se that he was, indeed, sitting on his father's head. "Sorry dad, I'll be careful next time."

"Great, now why don't you get off?"

Goten hopped off his father's head and they all laughed. But then Goku decided to get more serious.

"Let's turn Super Saiyan, Goten, and see if we can beat Gohan!"

So sure enough, Goku and Goten both transformed into their Super Saiyan states. Gohan powered up, and his hair stood up a little extra as Goten sensed tremendous power emitting from him. This was what he had been waiting for, Gohan's true power. Gohan's white aura showed a glitch of gold, and Goten knew he was ready to fight. But poor Goten knew he wouldn't last five minutes against him, his Nii-chan (japanese for brother), but he knew it would do brilliant training.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kamehame...HA!" _The blast emitted from Goten's hands, finally large enough to destroy a small house. This was his first non-mispronounced Kamehameha, and it flew for Gohan. Gohan didn't realise this until it was too late, and was knocked to the floor. Was he out? Maybey Goten had put too much power into the blast...

Seconds later, Gohan stood up and brushed himself off, hardly scratched. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat ME, Goten!" He then dashed towards Goku and they started one-on-one , Goten watched on the sidelines, taking in note that the two were seriously holding back. _They possessed so much power, the ground was shaking over 10 miles away._ Goten longed to join in, when he saw Goku jumping out of action, and charging until he changed. Into a Super Saiyan 2.

They carried on sparring, and Goku hopped out once again preparing for a final blast. "Ka...me...ha...me..." The ball in his hands was so large, it seemed only he could posess it. But then Goku must have realised the danger of the blast, as it disappeared as quickly as it came. And then, Goku had another change of mind.

"Hey, Goten! C'mon, you don't want to sit there all day whilst we have all the fun!"

Goten smiled happily as he dashed towards the fight, but then something in his mind snapped. He walked towards his father and said some of the most difficult words anyone had heard him say for over a year.

"Can I become a super saiyan 2?" (and I think you know what will come from Gohan's mouth next! XD)

Gohan gazed at him, awestruck. He wasn't sure how to explain this to Goten... "Well, it takes years of training to reach any level higher than Super Saiyan, er... I could only transform a few times, and I was ten, not seven!"

"And?" Goten then started charging up. He was at his full known power before long, but didn't stop there. _I know it's there somewhere..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gohan couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't_ believe it. There was Goten, his seven-years-old brother, enveloped by blue lightning. A single hair was resting on his face, and his power level had gone up substantially. Goten was in the form he took years to meet. Goten was in the form Gohan could never achieve again, for his lack of training since Cell was destroyed. This brought back memories of when he found out Goten was a super saiyan...

_"Hey, Nii-chan, since Mom's not here, can I turn into a super saiyan?" Goten looked at Gohan for a response, which he replied_

_"Well, Goten, it takes years of training to achieve that form. Me and Dad were training for two years for me to achieve that state, which I eventually did. Anyway, you're looking at the youngest super saiyan EVER here!"_

_When Gohan looked back at his brother, the shock stole him of words for ten seconds. Goten was standing there, in Super Saiyan form._

_"Go...Goten... When did this happen?"_

_To which Goten replied, "I can't remember!"_

Goku, however, was just smiling and letting the amazement fly by. Something told Gohan that THIS is what brought him into training with them.

Goten just smiled and looked at his brother. "I'm ready to train now...."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry if literature isn't at its best, it's five on Sunday morning, and I need to get some sleep. But this has had as much thought put into as my brain could manage at that time, and I beg you, NO FLAMES!!! Any flames, and I'll brand you NEARLY as evil as my buddy, Darkwolf 3000, who as I said I did a one-shot with and appeared in her story Reversiology in the first chapter.


	5. Too much power? Get to Korin Tower!

Yay! Back on with another chappie! This time, the fun begins... if I can tthink of anything new to use a newly SSJ2 Goten in. Maybe we will start with a little training!

Disclaimer: I am bored with disclaimers, so the only thing I can say is that as far as I know, I DO own SSJ2 Goten!

PS: A little Korin torture here, XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku flew to the floor, bouncing with the impact. He quickly jumped back up and flew back towards the training area. It didn't seem as easy as he thought it would be to knock out a seven-year old boy. When he finally reached the destination, Goten flew past him, hitting the floor at such a force that it formed a crater. It seemed Gohan had beat him to it. Gohan was in the air, and appeared to have taken quite a beating. He had a large bruise on his cheek, and more bruises covered his body.

They had decided to team up, to find out the potential of a fully mastered Super Saiyan 2, and see if it was any stronger than a newly Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Well, not exactly, but it was quite new with limited energy). In fact, that was the form Goku had decided to take for that particular sparring session.

"Is he out, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, but before Goku could retire to his normal form, he heard the scream of a boy...

"TOTSUGEKKI!"

Gohan went flying to the ground, and once he hit the floor, he didn't get back up. Where Gohan was flying was Goten, smiling. Surprisingly, he looked in top condition, although he HAD been knocked to the floor twenty-five times within the last hour. Goku, however, looked like he was going to pass out if he didn't let go of the transformation soon. He had been training at that level for eight years. _So how could Goten, merely a boy, surpass that strength in a year? It seemed impossible._

Goten had noticed that his brother was on the floor, unconscious, and his dad was going to pass out soon, so he decided to call it quits. He returned to his normal form, and flew down to the floor to help his brother.

"Where...Where are you going?"

Goten looked back to see his dad. "You're done Dad, you must have had a lack of sleep or something. Any longer, you'll be like Gohan here..."

Goku sighed. A mixture of humiliation and pride, he felt like Vegeta. Defeated by a boy, but that boy was his son. Certainly something to be proud of. So he returned to his normal form. But this didn't seem to be the best idea twenty metres in the air, as the tiredness was overwhelming, and the darkness enveloped Goku as he fell to the ground....

"DAD!" Goten ran to catch his dad, and flew up, catching him just in time. "Dad, are you awake?" Goten looked at his dad's sleeping face. No sign of consciousness. He flew down and picked up Gohan, leaning him on his shoulder, dad on the other. He flew off towards home, a few miles away.

_Oh, boy, Mom's gonna be mad about this..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chi Chi was drying the first of many dishes. To think it had taken 2 hours to wash 2 dishes per minute...

_Smash! _She had finally dropped a dish. To think that she had nearly broken her personal (aka world) record of the number of dishes she could wash and dry without smashing. So she walked towards the cupboard and picked up the dustpan and brush, and after sweeping up the china, she resumed drying the dishes.

"When will those three get back? When they do they can catch some tea..." Then Chi Chi heard the door open.

"Mom!"

It was Goten. Chi Chi carried on with the dishes. "Well, it's about time." She turned around. "I was wondering if you could get some...."

Chi Chi screamed at the sight of her husband and eldest son unconscious on the shoulders of Goten. She waved her arms in the air at such a speed, the wind knocked down a pile of dishes.

"WHO DID THIS? IF I FOUND OUT WHO DID THIS, THEY WILL BE GOING TO HELL!!!"

"It was... me." Tears started to form in Goten's eyes. "We were sparring, and I guess they were a little tired..."

"It was...you?" Chi Chi stared in shock. "But - They had just eaten..." Chi Chi fainted to the floor.

"Mom!" Goten placed down Goku and Gohan, and ran to his mother. At that moment, the Ox King walked in (Coincidence, XD), hands full of groceries.

"Chi Chi, I got some great deals at this shop called Asda's... Chi chi? CHI CHI!" The King dropped the bags and ran towards his daughter. "Goten, what happened?"

Goten pointed towards Goku and Gohan. "We were sparring, and I guess they were too tired..."

The Ox King nodded. " Well, I guess the only way they'll recover this week is with a Senzu bean. You need to get them from Korin Tower. Y'know, that place attached to Kami's place?"

Goten nodded. "Well, I'll be back in about an hour. See ya later, Grandpa!" He jumped out the open window and flew into the air. "NIMBUS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

A white cloud flew towards him from seemingly nowhere, and he hopped on. "Been a long time, hasn't it, Nimbus? Well, I guess that now I own you, we'll be seeing each other a lot more. To Capsule Corp!"

The cloud flew off towards the city. Goten chose this form of transport as it would be a disguise to the people below. They would see nothing but a cloud flying at high speed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Capsule corp, Trunks was in his room playing with the new toy rollercoaster his mum had bought for him. It was brilliant, the carts were made of shiny red metal, and the ride was as smooth (or bumby) as he wanted!

"Trunks, Goten's here!"

Hearing this, Trunks ran out of his room and jumped down the stairs, landing near the front entrance. Sure enough, Goten was there, accompanied by a yellow cloud. His mom was staring at the cloud.

"Nimbus? Is that... Nimbus?" Bulma then tried to sit on the thing called "Nimbus" and fell straight through it. Her face became red with rage.

"I don't know why it's not working now," said a confused Goten.

"It's a cloud, duh." Trunks gave a hand to his mom, but she swiped ot away and stood on her feet hastily.

Goten climbed on the cloud, and sat right on it. He didn't go through, what kind of dark magic was this?

"TWENTY YEARS!"screamed Bulma. "TWENTY YEARS AND THE DAMN THING STILL THINKS I'M NOT OF PURE HEART!" The yelling was so loud, Trunks, Goten, and even the Nimbus appeared to flinch with fear of being smacked.

"Let me have a go." All eyes turned on Trunks. "I'm sure I can sit on it."

So Trunks tried to climb on the cloud. But, just like his mother, he fell straight through. Goten was rolling on the floor laughing. Trunks blushed as he stood up and brushed himself off. Either the cloud was broken, or he just wasn't pure of heart.

Goten finally managed to pull himself together, and told Trunks he needed to get some Senzu beans. So they flew off, Goten on the nimbus. Trunks had to fly up high in the sky so he couldn't be seen, and Goten generously joined him.

"So, why do we need some beans?"

"Well, I was sparring with Dad and , uhm, I don't think he's mastered Super Saiyan Three yet. I could beat him easily with Super Saiyan 2. "

Trunks stopped flying. " You mean... you can turn Super Saiyan 2? But I thought only the adults could do that!"

Goten was confused, and hovered on the Nimbus next to Trunks. "You can't turn Super Saiyan 2? But I thought we had to be of the same power level to fuse!"

Trunks suddenly emitted a 'brave' expression. "Of... Of course I can! You just haven't seen it yet!"

"Well, go on, show me!"

With that word, Trunks began powering up. Sure enough, he turned Super Saiyan, and reached the peak of his power.

"See that? That is Super Saiyan 2."

Goten stared, and burst out laughing. "Your power level is exactly the same as in Super Saiyan! You're not even surrounded by lightning!"

Sure enough, it was true. Trunks was exactly the same as he always was in Super Saiyan. "Well, I guess the weather's just not right."

"Eh?"

"The sun has to be bright in the sky to turn into a Super Saiyan 2. Didn't you know that?"

"Are you sure?" With that Goten powered up. His hair spiked up, and blue lightning surrounded him. His power increased 100 fold. Trunks tried to act un-impressed with the energy, but it was easy to guess he was jealous.

"Well, uh... You're just different, that's all."

With that they blasted off towards the tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korin was taking his evening nap when he heard a loud smash. He opened his eyes to see Yajirobe trying to pick up pieces of glass from the water-covered floor.

"DAMN, YAJIROBE YOU CLUT! THAT WAS THE LAST VASE OF SACRED WATER I HAD! NOW I HAVE TO MAKE SOME MORE!"

"Yeah,well, it's not like we'll be needing any of it. The only threat is freeloading at mr "savior of the world" Satan's place, and his name was Majin Buu, and he was nothing but a pink piece of flab!"

"YOU CAN TALK! LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY AMY WINEHOUSE'S DREAM HUBBY!"

At that moment, two boys flew onto the tower. The smaller of the two resembled Goku a little too much.

"Oh, look Trunks, it's a little kitty!" The Goku look-a-like squeezed poor Korin to the point of suffocating.

"Choking...not breathing..." The boy released Korin.

"Hey, Goten, have you noticed something strange?"

"What is it, Trunks?" The Goku look-a-like, who was apparently called Goten, looked at the Boy called Trunks.

"The cat can talk."

"OF COURSE I CAN TALK! I AM MASTER KORIN! KEEPER OF SACRED WATER AND SENZU BEANS!"

"So this is Master Korin?" The one called Goten once again gripped poor Korin. "But he's SO CUTE!"

Yajirobe couldn't control his laughter. He was laughing so hard he was crying. Trunks just watched, awe-struck.

"Get off me,kid." Once Goten released, Korin grabbed his stick and whacked both Goten and Yajirobe on the head.

"YEOW!!"

Tears began to form in Goten's eyes, when he remembered why he was there.

"Master Korin, have you got any senzu beans? My dad and brother need them."

"Yeees." But the cat turned away and folded his arms. "But because of what you just did, I'm not giving you any."

"W- What?"

"That is, of course, unless you brought a gift."

The puzzled boys stared in disbelief. "But Dad's recovering from bad injuries. Pwease?"

Korin nearly gave in to those puppy-dog eyes. But he wasn't giving without a gift.

"No gift, no beans."

Goten was about to fly off to find a gift, but something popped in his head. Persuasive techniques. He walked towards Korin and started smoothing the white fur.

"Okay, I guess I have to listen to such a great master. You did know my dad after all."

Korin started to purr with the smoothing. What an honest kid. And now he knew why he looked so much like Goku. Goku was the boy's dad. Goku was in trouble.

_But such good massaging of the back, he had to try the tummy._

Korin rolled over, the comfort was immense. After a minute or so, he signalled the kid to stop.

"Okay, okay. You can have your damn senzu bean, kid."

"Yippee!!" Goten jumped up and down with excitedment.

"On one condition."

The boys listened eagerly.

"Next time, you get me an extra large fish.

"Okay!" He could easily grab a fish ten times the size of his dad. This was an easy task.

Korin threw a small brown bag to Goten, and he caught it.

"Thank you, mister Korin!"

With that, the boys flew off.

"Oh Kami, that kid's smarter than he looks."

"Well, you are a cat. I think it's common knowledge that-"

Korin whacked Yajirobe on the head with his walking stick.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Son family house, the Ox king was sitting on the bedside of his daughter. Chi Chi had a wet towel on her head (ass usual, XD) and was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Go...Ku... Is... he...that weak?"

"What? No, of course not, he was just... tired."

Goten ran into the room, carrying a small brown bag.

"I'm back! Does Mom want one?"

"Give her half."

Goten split a senzu bean in half. He gave one half to his grandpa.

"Feed this to mum."

He ran into the next room, to see his brother in his bed. Goku was sleeping in Goten's bed. It seemed Grandpa had separated them from Chi Chi in case Chi Chi went, well, 'off her rocker' with them.

He gave the other half of the bean to his brother, and gave a whole bean to his dad.

"Wha.. What happened?" They regained consciousness almost immediately after swallowing.

"Looks your old man is getting old, eh, Goten?" Goku stood up and ruffled the hair of his youngest son.

"Nah, Dad, I'm nowhere near as strong as you OR Gohan. I was just lucky!"

Goku laughed. "You're stronger than you think, son! I think that I can't take Super Saiyan as well as you do any more... I am middle-aged, after all."

Goten laughed. Goku had an idea.

"Goten, want to go fishing tomrrow? I'd go today, but I think we're not having tea tonight..."

"Sure! I need to catch a big fish for Master Korin anyway."

Goku sighed. It was typical of Korin to make jokes like this.

"But, Goten?"

"Uhuh?"

"Can Trunks turn Super Saiyan 2?"

Goten thought for a moment.

"But dad, is it true you can only turn Super Saiyan 2 during noon?"

This question confused Goku. What did time have to do with it? "Er, no..."

"Then... no he can't."

They all laughed. What a weird day. Little did they know a huge enemy was approaching, from deep in space...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kento! Is the course set for Earth?"

The man was wearing typical Saiyan armour. Like what Turles wore, but of a shade of purple. His long spikey mane was proof of his Saiyan blood. His eyes were shaded in deep red, and it was obvious he wasn't one to mess with.

A small but fat alien with four eyes approached.

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now bring in Kakarot Jr."

The alien snapped his fingers. Two guards came in, pushing a large metal box. The box was a SecuriGuard 5.7. This meant it paralysed its contents. The metal was apparently "indestructable". The only part of the body the prisoner would be able to move would be his head.

The guards wheeled the box to the Saiyan. They opened a hatch at the top, revealing the face of a teenaged Saiyan boy.

"You'll pay for this, father." The boy Spat at the face of the evil Saiyan. He wiped his face, then punched through the hatch, landing a bkow on his son's face. The boy fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Kakarot. I can't risk you overpowering me in any way. I must have no-one stand against my reign." The man turned. "Kento. Get rid of this trash. Put him in the Torture Chamber ready for the deaths of the Saiyans tomorrow."

"Right away, Sir." He snapped his fingers again, and the guards wheeled away the box, closing the hatch.

Kento smiled. Tomorrow would be the day. _The day he avenged the death of his brother, Guldo._

"We will take our revenge, Kento. I will reign the universe, and you will avenge your brother." The Saiyan clenched his fist.

"Oh Kakarot, poor poor Kakarot. When I heard of your power, I named my only son after you. But now I am more powerful than you could imagine. Be careful brother... you will never be prepared for the reign of JAGO, THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've just noticed, it goes on forever. Did you like it? And I want some ideas for an OC after the next chapter. You'll see who he is. Do you like the end?


	6. A tail? A new enemy awaits!

**This is a revision of Chapter Six. I noticed a few things were confusing so I re-posted it. Only a couple of things have changed. I edited the ending to make more sense, and you'll see I have added a news report.**

Another update! And before all of you had time to read the last! This time, we're introducing a new evil. My titles for chapters will become a little more... imaginitive. Like on the Japanese titles, for a little more fun.

**Disclaimer:** I went on strike 2 chapters ago. Remember?

**Not any more. Now I DO own Something.**

**Disclaimer:** Oh, right. -_- GotenForever owns no rights to DBZ... yet. Or any characters of the series.

**Get to the point.**

**Disclaimer: **But she DOES own Jago, Kakarot Jr, and Guldo's brother, Kento. He was random.

**And SSJ2 Goten. And another person you'll meet here.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so first, you need bate."

Goten was eagerley watching his father demonstrate catching fish. They had brought giant earthworms for bate (Well, you couldn't just give a fish 10x the size of yourself a normal worm, could you?). Goku was doing a demonstration not in a boat, but in the WATER. But this wasn't unusual for Goten. He had been in the mouth of Fish before...

Goku and Goten jumped to land, and Goku held the tip of the giant worm in the water. Before long, five giant fish were surfacing, trying to catch a bite.

"And before he takes a bit..."

Goku jumped in the water and wrestled one Goten watched eagerly for any special technique that he didn't know. It seemed to be so much easier with the worm, fish came to you! Goku resumed to wrestle the fish out of the water, and finally caught one, 5X the size of himself, threw it on the land, and watched it suffocate.

"Now I want you to get one. But not with a worm..."

Goten took off his blue oriental vest, and also took off his jumper. "Without bait? But what with?"

"Your tail."

"Wha... I don't have a..." Goten looked at his backside. "WAA I HAVE A TAIL! WHERE DID IT COME FROM? YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!"

The brown tail jerked with the shock of being there. Goku laughed.

"Stop being so freaked out, Goten. Both me and your Brother had tails once. I'm sure you did..."

Goten sighed. "So, you used your tails as bate once?"

"Oh, sure, it's a lot easier than digging out a worm."

Goten dipped his brown tail in the water. It was a fresh feeling. He must have grown a tail overnight or something...

Sure enough, a monster of a giant fish was making its way to the tail, thinking it was a worm. Goten grabbed his tail out the water and jumped in.

Goku watched from land, and they disappeared under the water. Goten seemed to be taking a long time under there, and he was getting worried that it was him getting eaten for tea, not the fish...

At that moment, Goten resurfaced. With a fish 20x the size of his dad.

"Wow, Dad! It IS much easier with a tail!"

Goku's mouth was wide open. That fish could keep their family full for a whole 12 hours! And THAT was a record!

"We'll have to break that into 12 different meals for it to cook... in an oven."

"Looks we're setting out a campfire tonight, eh, dad?"

The Sons laughed, and put their clothes back on. They walked home with the giant fish, unaware of the troubles that await...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan was flying home from school as the Great Saiyaman. It was better to fly, he could watch for any trouble in the city. Sure enough, he could see a typical bank robbery. He sighed, and flew down to the scene of crime. The robbers were wearing the same black balaclavas, and were holding a poor checkout lady hostage.

"Stand back, people. This is a job for the Great Saiyaman!"

All the civilians cheered.

"And the Great Saiyawoman!"

Videl flew down by Gohan.

"I thought you had detention." whispered Gohan.

"Yeah, but I mitched. And then this happened."

"Okay, but I think we should finish this."

So they jumped into their poses.

"I am the hero of justice. The lover of peace. Evil shall fall at the hands of the great Saiyaman!"

"And his trusty sidekick," Videl fell into a pose. "The great Saiyawomen!"

The crooks stared in disbelief. What stupid kids this town had. They should have gone to Tokyo instead. Stupid poses, stupid outfits .

The crooks laughed so hard, they forgot about the hostage. She tried sneaking away.

"Where are you going?"

A thief was pointing a machine gun at her. Little did he know, the Great Saiyaman was standing behind him.

_Whack._

He was on the floor unconscious.

"Step away, ma'am, we'll take care of this."

Videl flew in the air, the crooks shooting at them both. She charged down on one of them, who was trying to shoot her. She dodged every bullet, and headbutted his face with her helmet. He was knocked out on the floor.

The rest of the crooks tried to make a runner. They jumped in the car, forgetting the cash, and drove off. They thought they were safe, when the great Saiyaman landed in front of the car. He stopped it with one foot, and the police arrested the thiefs.

"Good always prevails when the Great Saiyaman is around!"

"And Saiya Women!"

They flew off in the sky, and took off their helmets.

"Great day, huh?"

Videl nodded. "Well, Mrs Hefty will kill me tomorrow in school..."

Gohan laughed. Mrs Hefty was a moody cow as usual. But then his face turned serious.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

They stopped flying.

"Videl, you need to go."

"What? Why?"

"There is a massive dark power level coming from the north."

"Okay. But I can fight."

"No, Videl. It's too strong for all of us together."

"C'mon, it can't be that strong."

"VIDEL! LOOK OUT!"

Before Videl had time to turn, she recieved a massive blow to the head. She fell to the floor.

"VIDEL!"

Gohan tried to fly down to catch her, but he grabbed his leg. The person who did this.

"LET ME GO!"

Gohan flew as hard as he could, but he was going nowhere.

He stopped flying when Videl landed through a building. There was no point, he was just wasting valuable energy. Energy that he needed to make this person pay for possibly killing Videl.

He looked up. There he was, the man in Saiyan armour. But how could this be? The Saiyans were all dead, except for his friends and family.

"I've been looking for you. Son Gohan."

The Saiyan let Gohan go.

"You...monster."

Gohan looked at the saiyan. His eyes were a deep red.

"You... hurt my girlfriend. She was a defenceless Human."

Gohan's aura turned a gold colour.

"You...will pay."

He started charging. His hair became more pointy, his features more prominent.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

Gohan threw a barrage of punches at the filth before him. _He didn't care how strong this guy was, he was going to kill him._Now THAT made a change in Gohan, the boy who always hated hurting people. He flew back, and made a shape with is hands.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAA!!"

The blast hit the saiyan, but when he emerged, he appeared to be in no pain. His armour was scratched, but that was it. Not even a bruise.

"D-darn it, he's immortal." Gohan had put most of his energy in that blast, and he knew he couldn't win.

"My turn."

The unknown Saiyan grabbed Gohan's head and squeezed. Hard.

"AAARGH!" The pain was immense, but Gohan couldn't just give up. He tried to prise the man's hands apart, but he was too strong. Gohan felt himself lose consciousness. His arms fell to his side.

"I've got your son, Kakarot. Now you'll have to help him, aye, Kakarot?" Jago laughed like a maniac. Today was the day. He had already caught one Super Saiyan, no harm in catching another.

The evil Jago flew off. Back north, that was where his ship was.

When he reached the large round ship, he pressed a few buttons by the door and it opened immediately.

"KENTO! BRING THIS FILTH TO THE CHAMBER!"

The four- eyed alien ran in. "Right away, master." He snapped his fingers and two guards walked in, with a stretcher. They put Gohan on it and walked out.

"Kento, next stop, Vegeta!"

The two maniacs laughed. This would be Kento's favourite stop. The vengeance of the death of his brother Guldo, met at the hands of Vegeta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Goku and Goten returned, they placed the two massive fish outside.

"Let's make a bonfire later Goten, okay? Then we can cook these fish!"

"Okay, Dad!"

They walked in, and to their surprise, they saw Chi Chi crying on the table.

Goten ran to her and hugged her, comfortingly

"What's wrong, mom?"

Chi Chi looked at her son, then at Goku, and resumed crying.

"Chi Chi! What happened?"

Chi Chi looked up to see Goku's concerned face.

"They... kidnapped Gohan."

The two saiyans were shocked at this.

" By who? How did you find out?"

Chi Chi carried on sobbing. "Some guy knocked out Videl. When she woke up, Gohan was... gone!"

Chi Chi's sobs grew louder.

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

Chi Chi looked up, to see her youngest son pulling a brave face. If he could cope, then why not her?

"No you're not, Goten. I can't lose you too."

Goten looked at his mum, shocked. "Don't worry, Mum. We'll find him together. Me, Dad, Trunks and Vegeta."

Chi Chi looked at her son, and gave him a hug.

"Just promise me Goten, you'll come back okay."

Goten nodded. He and Goku walked out, and flew in the air.

"Right, we need to tell Vegeta. Before anyone else... disappears."

Goku was tense. He knew that Gohan could hold his own against almost anything. Who could kidnap such a strong man?

Goten could sense Goku's fear. Whoever this guy was, he had to be strong. And they needed all the help they could get...

When they reached C.C, the sight was horrendous. The entire establishment was in pieces.

"BULMA!"

Goku ran towards the rubble. He tried to sense for a life source, and found a very small soure emitting from under a large pile of the stuff. He threw the rubble anywhere, he had to help Bulma.

When Goku reached the bottom of the pile, the blue-haired lady was there. Unconscious.

"Bulma?"

Goten knew what he had to do. He still had that bag of senzu beans from yesterday. He ran to Bulma, and put one in her mouth. Goku rubbed her throat

After a few moments, she sat up, and coughed up dust.

"Bulma, what happened?"

She saw Goku next to her.

"They... took Trunks and Vegeta.!"

"What? Who?"

"A saiyan. I think he said he was your brother..."

"Brother?" Goku thought abouth this for a second. "But I thought Raditz was my brother!"

"It wasn't Raditz."

"Where did this 'brother' of mine go, after he turned this place to smithereens?"

"North. I saw him flying before a piece of rubble hit me."

"OK, now we'll take you to Kame's house with us." Goku helped Bulma up, and picked her up. He flew off in the air.

Goten followed. Damn. Now the only people that could REALLY be of any help were Yamcha, Krillin, 18 and Piccolo.

"Need, me Goku?"

Goten looked to his right. There was Mr. Piccolo. "Piccolo! But how did you..."

"Like I said kid, my ears can hear just about anything."

"So you know we're going to Kameko Roshi's?"

"Yep."

Bulma looked at the green alien. "You better have trained, Piccolo. That guy kidnapped my son and husband."

Before long, they reached Master Roshi's place. Goten ran up to the door and knocked.

Krillin opened the door. Goku ran up to him.

"Krillin! Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan have been --"

"Kidnapped. We knew when it was on the news ten minutes ago."

"So soon?"

"It's on now if you want to look."

They walked in to the pink house. Master Roshi was asleep on the sofa. Eighteen and Yamcha were watching the news. There on the TV was Capsule Corp.

It seemed Yamcha had come after he heard the news. He looked scared of what was to come. Maron was sleeping in her bed, in the next room.

"There it is."

Krillin pointed at the TV screen. The news was on. The little commentator was pointing to a picture of what seemed to be a ship.

_We have just recieved breaking news that there has been an alien invasion at Capsule Corp, the country's richest institute. It is thought that the residents, Bulma, Vegeta, and their child Trunks Briefs, have been kidnaped. Or killed in the explosion. This is the ship thought to contain the technology that made this explosion. Mr. Satan, who has saved the world countless times, has offered to take care of this "alien"._

A middle aged man walked on screen. The Z Fighters recognised him as Hercule.

_Mr Satan, how do you suppose you'll destroy this alien?_

_Mr Satan punched his fist in the air. "Well, first I'll hit him in the face, and then where it hurts, and by then he'll be begging for mercy! I'll tell him that he shouldn't mess with the people of Earth, then demand he return the hostages!"_

Hercule laughed. It seemed easy to notice the sense of fear in his voice.

_"So Mr Satan, you let him --- HOLY COW, IT's EXPLODING!"_

The ship behind exploded, and the TV exploded.

"This guy seems pretty strong." Eighteen walked to the sofa, and kicked Roshi. "WAKE UP YOU STUPID OLD MAN! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS PLANET'S IN DANGER?"

Goten laughed. But no sooner had he pulled himself together than a massive crash came from outside.

"Is it... him?" Yamcha's fear got the better of him. "WAA I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!!!"

Eighteen slapped Yamcha. Piccolo and krillin looked at the ceiling. Why? Goten didn't know. Until he looked for himself.

The ceiling was beginning to cave in. With everyone under it. Eighteen ran to the next room. She couldn't let some stupid Saiyan kill her daughter.

The ceiling completely caved in. Rubble everywhere, it wasn't long before a rock hit Goten on the head. He slowly lost consciousness, and the Rubble covered him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten threw the rock off him. He wasn't sure of how long he'd lost consciousness for. Ten minutes? An hour.

"Oh damn, I feel like I've lost in a Kamehameha clash against my Dad..."

He looked up, and saw something he'd been fearing. A saiyan. The long, dark hair told it all. He was holding Goku by the hair.

The saiyan's dark purple armour shone in the sun. The deep red eyes, the trademark hair, the telltale tail, he was evil. He was the one.

Goten struggled to his feet.

"GET OFF MY DAD!"

The saiyan laughed a sinister laugh, and threw Goku on the floor. Goten immediately rushed over to help him. Yamcha was lyinng on the ground, a massive gash to his head. Krillin, 18, Roshi and Bulma were nowhere to be seen.

"What do you want with us? Where's my brother?"

The saiyan smirked. "You'll be joining him soon. Nephew."

"You're not my uncle. You're an evil fool. My dad will kick your butt!"

Goten charged. His aura turned gold, along with his hair, and blue lightning surrounded his body. He looked at the evil Saiyan. The monster's smile was still present.

"You think that pathetic power level can take me on? Try to take on a true Super Saiyan!"

Goten cupped his hands together. The saiyan started charging.

_This was his chance._

_"Ka...me...ha...me...HAAA!!!"_

Goten aimed the beam at the saiyan's face, but it didn't make contact. It just bounced away... but how?

When Goten looked at him, he understood. There was a shield of energy surrounding the evil saiyan. His hair had turned a bright white colour, and was standing high in the sky. The saiyan looked at the poor boy. His power.. was unbelievable.

Before Goten had time to take it in the monster attacked. Goten fell to the floor, after a gigantic blow to the head. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness would haunt him forever.

_"Say hello to Uncle Jago, the legendary Super Saiyan."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_stupid italics dont go away._ Did you like it? MY favourite part, personally was when Goten was shocked at the presence of a tail. I think this isn't my best chapter. But

the next will show lots of action, I promise! Please review!


	7. Evil Monster strikes Earth

**It's times like this when you should look back at my summary. Battles, clues and much more can be told by reading summaries.**

**And here is an anti-disclaimer.**

**Anti-Disclaimer: GotenForever may NOT own any of Toriyama's work YET ( in capitals, *_*) but she does own a majority of characters on this story.**

**I decided I was bored of disclaimers.**

**PS. I forgot to mention, this story is set a year after the Buu Saga. So Goten is 8, and that will help explain some things in here.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Damn it, where the hell am I?_

Goten opened his eyes. The light poured in, nearly blinding him. Why so many lights?

When his eyes began to gain focus he looked around. He was in a room bordered with white metal. Above were bright white strips of light.

He tried moving, but simply could not. Goten realised his hands and feet were locked against the wall by four big metal locks.

_Oh great, I feel like I'm in a mental hospital._

At the front of the room was a wall of glass, the only non-metal item in the room. Through the glass was another room, exactly the same, but two boys were chained in this one. One looked about 13 years of age and was wearing black saiyan armour with a full black jumpsuit (like the one Gohan wore in the Frieza Saga, except black). His long black hair covered his face. The other boy looked like a toddler. He also had long black hair, but was wearing a ripped vest and green pants. And he wore a necklace. On that necklace was a sight all too familiar to Goten...

_The Four Star Dragon Ball._

But how could such a small boy happen to be out and about enough to find a Dragonball? They had found the Four Star Ball over a year ago, just after the defeated Buu had died and peace was restored on Earth. And hid it in the Sea...

_I have to help them..._

Goten transformed into his Super Saiyan state, and the locks broke and fell to the floor.

"So much for a chain..." Goten transformed to his ascended Super Saiyan Form (SSJ2) and moved his hands to his side.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." He threw his hands forward, throwing the silver ball to the glass."HAAA!"

The stream of silver light hit hit the glass, but bounced right back. It was now flying towards the unprepared Goten.

"Oh shi-" He went flying into the wall behind, and collapsed to the floor, DragonBalls flying round his head...#

"Aagh, pull yourself together Goten.. One more time!" Goten jumped up and prepared another Kamehameha.

"You'll never break it."

The deep voice sent a chill down Goten's spine. It was Jago, the so-called uncle who claimed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan. The teenager in the other room kept his head down. And the toddler was... barking? But to Goten's surprise, the child's hair turned gold, and his tail did the same.

_Tail? Gold hair? He must be a Super Saiyan... but how at such a young age?_

This brought back memories of when Goten first transformed...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"He he, you'll never catch me!"Goten was chasing Trunks around the rocky mountains, and they were reaching a cliff. Trunks was running dangerously close to the edge. Goten was panting and came to a halt._

_"Trunks, why do I have to catch you? You're older, you can run much faster...LOOK OUT!"_

_"Huh?" Trunks looked forward but it was too late. He was running off the cliff, and started falling to the ground._

_"AAH, GOTEN HELP! I CAN'T FLY YET!"_

_Goten ran to the cliff edge and dived down. "I'M COMING TRUNKS!"_

_Goten caught up with Trunks in no time. "I'VE GOTCHA!" Goten grabbed Trunks' hand._

_"But who's got you?" When Goten realised he couldn't fly yet, fear struck through his heart as both boys plummeted towards the ground._

_"AAAH!" _

_What happened next was something Goten didn't remember. The next thing he knew, he and Trunks were standing on the ground._

_"AAh, Goten..." Trunks pointed at Goten's head. Goten looked up to see a sight he had only ever seen on Gohan..._

_"MY HAIR! I'M... I'M BLONDE! YES!"Goten punched the air. "EVEN 2-YEAR OLDS CAN TURN SUPER SAIYAN!"_

_"I can turn super saiyan too." Goten looked at Trunks._

_"Really? Then show me!"_

_"Okay!" Trunks clenched his fist and shut his eyes. "SUPER...SAIYA...JIN!"_

_Nothing happened._

_"Err...it doesn't seem to work..." Trunks did his trademark nervous smile._

_"Why not?"_

_"Err... I dunno..." Trunks repeated the process. "SUPA...SAIYA...YIN!"_

_Still nothing._

_"I don't remember saying anything. I actually don't remember anything..."_

_"What? No special words?"_

_"Uhuh. Last thing I remember, I thought we were gonna die."_

_"So, you only transform if you need to..." Trunks ran for the next cliff he could see._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm gonna turn Super Saiyan!" Trunks jumped off the cliff. "Don't help...AAAH!"_

_His hair turned gold, and he landed on the ground safely. "See, I can transform too!"_

_"And you remember it?"_

_"Uhm... yes. Why?"_

_"I didn't."_

_"Well, try catch me now!" Trunks ran off._

_"I will now..GET BACK HERE TRUNKS!"_

_The boys played around the cliffs, nobody aware of the great power they had discovered..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're all going to die! And I will take over Earth!"

The cold voice brought Goten back to reality.

The teenaged boy in the next room finally showed his face. His eyes looked at the figure facing him. Jago had entered the room, and the toddler was chained back up.

"You.. evil b%$£^&*! You can't do this!"

The boy's hair spiked up and turned a lime green. The locks were immediately smashed to the floor.

"YOU'LL PAY!" He swung for a punch, and knocked Jago to the floor. But that dark smile remained on the saiyan's face.

"Don't hurt daddy, Kakarot. You'll und up like the uncle you're named after." Jago wiped the blood off his cheek.

His hair also turned a lime green. He punched his son, knocking him out. The boy's hair returned to its normal colour.

Jago's hair also returned to its normal colour.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FATHER?!"

Jago turned around to see the enraged Goten. There was something different about the child's hair. It was still gold, but the eyebrows had vanished. And the hair had appeared to have grown.

"Tch. So Kakarot's not the only Super Saiyan 3. He tried to retaliate, but I sorted him out. And now it's your turn.

Jago vanished. The newly SSJ3 Goten looked around anxiously, and Jago reappeared in front of him. But before he could respond, a punch to the face knocked him out, and as the boy fell to the floor, the last thing he heard was the sinister laugh of the demon that Jago was...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finally, another chapter! And I have finally ascended Goten to SSJ3! Did you like it? Please, be honest!**


	8. The origins of Jago

**Yo, GotenForever is back, continuing the story so many people love, but its been ages after my last update. Thanks to The_Saiyan_From_Hyrule for the advice. I admit, the last chapter was rushed, and not done properly. But it's too late to re-post it now, even though I didn't quite want a SSJ3 Goten *YET*.**

**And besides, some of you liked it, right?**

**Anti Disclaimer: I OWN DBZ! Nah, kidding, but I own all the OCs, right?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakarot Junior's POV**

The bright lights of the metal prison poured into my eyes, as I regained consciousness. The first thing I saw was the glass shielding between me and the young boy on the other side. He was banging the glass.

_No point, I thought, he's never going to get through..._

As I picked myself up, I saw the other small boy, who was only a toddler. He was GROWLING at the glass...

Then I realised...

Father was going to pay.

He had murdered ship merchants, destroyed planets of innocent people and kidnapped his own blood, not to mention his son. To prove one thing.

Power.

When I was three, my father broke my mother's neck, right in front of me. And when my older sister tried to stop him, he ripped out her brains. All because she didn't buy him a brand new ship, the Voyager 1000, for their anniversary, when he bought her a diamond necklace. She bought him a ship, but it was second hand, and a normal saiyan ship. She spent all our food money on it, and if she hadn't been killed, we'd have starved whilst Father flew around killing for cash.

And when I was four, Father took me to a planet. The habitants of planet Zulu were peaceful but weak. Like the planet we were on now, Earth, but less wars. My father had once tried to buy slaves from the king in return for gold, but the King refused and my dad left, but not before killing five men. And when we arrived at orbit of Zulu, my dad ordered me to destroy the planet, or he would destroy me. So, fearfully and regretfully, I jumped into space with a spacesuit on and created an energy blast that flew to the planet and it exploded into the atmosphere. And I cried all the way back to the hangar on planet Junos.

But then I grew stronger. I had already reached super saiyan at five, and at 12 I reached my father's transformation. And at 14, I was half his strength. So he grew afraid, and now this was his final battle. To destroy the opposition. And when he did that, he would easily be able to force the Galaxy into submission. Predictable? Maybe not...

When Father takes over the Galaxy, he will stop at nothing to destroy anyone who is scared of him. He is different, likes a challenge. Everyone must enjoy his company, but that's not going to happen. He may as well just destroy the universe if he wanted to, as it never has, and never will. My dad was beaten and thrown out at the streets by his young mother at 2 days old. He suffered a cardiac arrest and nearly died, and he would if a small girl hadn't been skipping down the alley where he was found. Planet Plant was very rough and full with young parents and blood and child abuse. In fact, a third of the planet's population deceased before two years of Vegeta's reign. And being a first time mother, my gran couldn't cope. So she threw him out and told the father, who Dad found out to be called Bardock, that he died of cot death. So my dad was taken into care and bullied at school.

When he was 13, he discovered the whereabouts of my gran on the Planet Zulu. She passed him in a street, and recognised his big blue eyes. And they had a conversation, which turned into a heated argument. And Jago discovered his father, Bardock, had split with her and had another son, Raditz. But the argument over why she abandoned him continued, until Father lost it and strangled her on the spot. When she was dead, he went crazy over what he had done. His hair colour spiked up a long green, and he destroyed an entire city on Zulu. Then he went home and destroyed the care home. And then the school. This was the beginning of his long reign. And being told the story of The Legendary Super Saiyan, that was what he called himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, I was wondering whether I should think up something quite original. I wanted some action in this chapter, but I went with THIS and I'm proud. And please comment on what you think of Jago's history.**

**PS: If you like Lego visit .com**


	9. Escaping!

**I'm back (already?) with another chapter. Full of action. So, did you like the origins of Jago? If so, please scribble back. And the link in the last chapter appears to have broken so I cant make it a link, but if you like lego go to www. Roblox . com (take out spaces).**

**Anti Disclaimer: I WILL KILL AKIRA TORYAMA IF HE DOES NOT GIVE ME DBZ BEFORE I FINISH THE STORY!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kakarott Jr's POV**

"KAMEHAME...HAA!" The tenth blast that he had fired bounced off the glass and discinerated. "No, no! I can't let this happen!"

As the child fired another blast, I was trying to calm down the toddler in my cell. He had gone crazy, his golden hair all over the place, banging the glass even after his hands started to bleed. I knew the glass was unbreakable. I had seen Father try so many times to break out of Prison cells, only to fall on the ground defeated. It was at times like these when he needed my help the most, and I broke him out by watching guards press the combination for his cell and assaulting them at night.

But they still wouldn't stop. Wasting valuable energy on nothing. Pointless really, but I couldn't blame them. They were going to die, so it was worth a shot. But I wasn't prepared for what I was going to see next. The toddler was banging on the glass still, and the child fired another blast. And when it hit the glass the toddler's fist hit it too. And only on the exact point where the two forces hit, the glass chipped. Impossible.

It hit me smack on the face. When pressure is put on one point on the glass, it just bends and bounces the blast back. That was its speciality. But when equal pressure is put on both sides of the glass, it has nowhere to bend, and the only way for the energy to go is out, so the glass can't cope with the pressure and the pressure point is destroyed . So if we were to put the whole glass in pressure, it would crack into the surroundings and would smash before our eyes.

"HEY!" I called to the boy in the cell in front. "I FIGURED IT OUT!" The child looked up at me.

"Figured out what?"

"Keep it down,"I whispered."We can't let him hear."

At that moment, I heard gas. We had ran out of time, he was ready to give us a slow, painful death. By choking in gas, though? I didn't think he'd stoop that low.

"We need to both fire the glass at the same time. Then the pressure point will smash. Got it?"

"OK."

"And can you count? *cough*"

"Well,*cough*cough*, better than my dad..."

"Ok, on the count of three... 1," I prepared a blast,and he cupped his hands together."2," his hands formed a ball of energy...

"THREE!"

The blasts hit the glass together. A giant crack formed in it, and it smashed. An alarm went off, and we had to go or we would be recaptured, and sorted out before we could scream. But there was a problem, the young toddler was lying on the floor unconscious. We were so busy trying to smash the glass that we hadn't noticed him pass out. So the boy ran over and picked him up.

"Okay, now for super saiyan!" His hair spiked up a gold colour, and he ran to the other cells. "DAD!" He stopped at one of the cells, and began to press the combination dials on the side of Kakarot's cell. Kakarott was unconscious and badly bruised, probably by Jago beating him for retaliating. And I could hear gas in his cell.

"Dad..." He punched the pad, and it exploded. The cell door opened, and he ran in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cliffhanger! It's only been 14 hours since I uploaded at NIGHT and I've already had 2 reviews! So, scribble back for more! I was wondering whether I should make Goten count, but figured he was probably smarter than Goku anyway.**


	10. A massive explosion is a massive tragedy

**I have not uploaded for so long that the documents died and I have to start this annoying chapter all over again. 26 comments, mostly praise, thank you all for not being cloned Darkwolf 3000s, who should be banned from this site but is sneaking on behind her parents backs. HA! Am I a snitch or what? Anyway, I think the lost chapter was bad anyhow.**

**Anti Disclaimer: Look on icanhascheezeburger's ms paint drawings on deviantart .com for a cute wolf cub! Yes, she is crap, but she doesn't know how to draw well without photoshop.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blood pouring on the floor after Goten rolled his dad over was forming a pool. Goku had a rip in his stomach, and the blood was clotted from him leaning on his front.

Goten's eyes widened at the horiffic sight. "Shit... Dad?" He smacked his father's white face. "DAD! WAKE UP NOW!"  
Goku's face scrunched up, a sign of pain, to be expected. His eyes slowly opened, and he coughed up blood. "Goten," he stammered, "How did you.."  
"No time to explain Dad", he cried, "We need to get you out of here, and fast!"

"No, leave him there."

Goten turned to see Kakarot Junior. "Leave him there? But he'll die!" Simply mentioning leaving his dad for dead made him tearful.

"He'll only get in the way. We need to find a way out of here, and save the others, leaving them to help him. We will only increase his chances of being blown to peices if we take him with us." Kakarot's words sounded cruel. Unreal. Surely leaving Dad for dead would only make things worse? But... taking him would only deepen his injuries. He needed to rest somewhere. With a friend...

"Okay, we'll leave him. On one condition. We find a place to leave him without *cough* gas everywhere". Goten was so distressed by his dad's state that he had forgotten about the gas. He picked up his father and glided into the hall, searching for a door of some sort. He found a cupboard door round the corner and placed his dad inside, taking one last glance before slamming the metal door.

"Let's go". Kakarot threw the unconscious toddler on his shoulder and ran, breaking every cell pad on the way down, closely followed by Goten. The freed prisoners stampeded down to the exit, breaking everything in the way.

Kakarot and Goten ran for the door...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the main control room, Jago was watching everything via surveillance droids, disguised as bugs, in the control room. He slammed his fists on the metal desktop, and the vibration echoed round the cell-like room.  
"Damn! KENTO!"

The little green alien ran panting into the room, sweating white blood with fear. "Y-yes, lord?"

"Ah, Kento, my little lieutenant. You see the cells on this camera? What did you say they were made of?"

"Sir... It wasn't expected, the merchant said... the laws of physics..."

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION, KENTO!"

"Plu... Plutonium and fibre optic glass, sir," stammered Kento.

"And what happened to the unsmashable glass, Kento?"

"Aagh..."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled the clearly furious Jago.

"It... smashed, sir."

"Well, we hav to sort this out then! If we don't stop them soon..." He turned to the screen, viewing the duo and several hundred alien prisoners stampeding to the door... "They can reach this room, and free all others from here. I may be strong, Kento, but not invincible! Just blow them up!"

"Yes, sir..." Kento turned to the console.

"Oh, and make it quick, becuse if you dont, they won't be the only ones frying tonight..."

Kento squealed with fear and sharply presses a large red button on the console.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the cell hall, Goten and Kakarot were nearing the door. It seemed awfully long for a cell hall, possibly to catch more prisoners. So far most prisoners had been freed from the cells, but nobody they knew seemed to be in this chamber.

_Beep! Beep!_

The beeping noise stopped the stampede in their tracks, several thousand people stumbling onto the floor. The noise repeated itself.

"What the..." Goten was curious for the noise. Why had everyone stopped? It seemed unclear until...

"RUN!" Kakarot yelled. Suddenly the stampede rushed back through the hall. Goten and Kakarot managed to rush to the front just in time for...

_BANG!_

The massive explosion came from the door, and was following behind them. Goten looked back, and unfortunate prisoners had been consumed by the heavy flames, gas exploding from the cells. He ran as fast as he could, and the explosion was soon close behind!

"Now!" Kakarot turned for the cupboard containing Goku. Goten turned after, and was blasted inside by the explosion behind. Kakarot closed the door just in time. The crash dented the metal door, and Goten sat up dazed.

"What was that?" he asked, and then stopped talking. "Oh no... No, no, no..."

"Yes, you are correct. All the freed prisoners have been consumed by either the first explosion or the lit gas after. We are the only four survivors."

Silence. Goten couldn't bring himself to say anything. Thousands of people had just been killed, and it was his fault. Or was it? Would they have suffocated with the gas anyway? Could some species have survived the gas attack? Nonetheless, the exxplosion was his fault...

"Stop blaming yourself, kid." He looked up to Kakarot. "It was more my fault. I was the one who came up with the idea to blow up the glass. Anyway, I knew something would happen. Father doesn't just let hostages escape with their lives."

"You knew this would happen?" cried Goten, tears welling from his turquoise eyes. "You KNEW, and you didn't say anything?" Anger surged through him, and his hair raised up as he transformed in to his Super Saiyan State?"

"Don't get mad, kid. You wouldn't stand a chance against me. If I can take a blow like the one he gave me earlier, I can take ANYTHING you give me. And you know it."

Tears streamed Goten's face, and he lowered his fist, returning to his normal form. "You're right. You could do nothing, an wasting energy in taking you on will only make me weaker."

Kakarot placed the toddler next to Goku. "Well, now we got that sorted, let's go!" He pushed the door open, and the damage the hall had taken was major. Walls were singed, glass smashed (amazingly) and bodies burnt. The smell of cooked corpse made them sick, and they had to step over the bodies of thousands.

Goten was trying to suppress his tears, and decided to fly through the hall rather than corrupt the corpses even further. They glided through the hole where the door once was, and stopped at the three-way junction.

"Which way now" asked Goten.

"Up. We need to get to the control room, that's where Dad is. If we can get there and defeat him, then we can free everyone."

"We can't take him on!" Goten stopped, and Kakarot turned to him.

"He's too strong," finished Goten, "even for... my Dad..."

"Hey! Never give up!" Kakarot yelled. "If you give up, we will never get through this, understand? You're much stronger than your dad, I could sense it when we landed on Earth! Wanna now something? He took no more damage than you did, but look at him now! Unconscious in a cupboard! And you are flying around almost uninjured! So stop moaning and let's take on Jago!"

Goten thought about this for a second.

_True, Dad is in a weakened state, but I am fine. Except I'm not hemorraeging with a bleeding stomach... or AM I? _

He looked down onto his body, and was shocked to see bloodstains around his torso from where the blood from his skull had dripped onto his shirt.

_I've been heavily bleeding all this time, and didn't feel anything but a headache?_

"Okay, let's go!"

"That's the spirit", replied Kakarot. "Father, get ready, here we come!"

The pair blasted through the corridor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like it? It's quite late, I admit, but this is far better than what I was planing! Pwease comment, pretty pwease!  
**


	11. Battle Zone

**Hello, this is GotenForever FINALLY updating this story.**

**Blah blah blah, it's 1am so I'm gonna get on with it.**

Goten and Kakarot glided through several passageways, all in the same blinding white-metal decor. Kakarot appeared to know where to go so Goten followed along without thinking much of it. He began to question whether anybody he knew had been caught in the explosion...

_Everyone is safe_, he told himself. _It was just me and Dad, and we're both safe._ Suddenly, haunting images of his dad being found creeped into his head. The torture Jago would issue him if found...

"Your friends will be fine." Kakarot's voice snapped him back into focus. The teen was staring ahead, turning suddenly into yet another metal passage. "My dad is evil, but he tries to find reason with pain. He has no reason to kill your friends until he finds one, all the people in the explosion... well..."He paused, looking up, and suddenly stopped.

Goten nearly fell as he slid against the polished metal floor. He finally regained his balance, and stared back at Kakarot.

Kakarot's eyebrows crammed together in concentration, his expression unreadable. It vanished as quickly as it came and was replaced by a grin which rose up to his ears. "The guards are coming, Goten," he said.

Goten finally understood, and he too stretched his face into his trademark smile. Several hundred minuscule, unnoticeable power levels were surrounding them. Ahh, sweet revenge was on its way...

He shook his head. What was he THINKING? Goten did not want to harm any innocent people, nevermind kill them for following unavoidable orders. That would make him no better than they were. Yet Son Goten could not help use the idea of revenge.

He HAD to stop Kakarot from killing the soilders, in any case.

**Kakarot Jr's POV**

We heard the low mumbles of the incoming soilders, and I knew it was time for revenge. Revenge for all those people who had died on Zulu. Revenge for the people who feared Jago and were kidnapped. Revenge for the aliens who had died in the recent explosion...

The boy appeared to float on the same drift as myself and I watched him twitch his face into an excited smile.

Suddenly, we were surrounded. Soilders in white helmets and armour blew in from all directions, weapons pointed at us. Captain Gwastopho, wearing a pale lilac armband to show his rank, was at the front of the group directly blocking our path. He was holding a sniper and had its laser guide pointed directly in my face. It was annoying with the green light screwing up my vision. I managed a glance at the boy next to me; his face was freckeled in laser guides.

The Captain began to brief his squad. "Ready," he ordered, and the soilders loaded the weapons. Then he turned to us. "Raise your hands behind your head and get down onto the floor.

Neither of us complied.

Once again, he briefed his squad; "Fire at will!"

Suddenly, the red and green lasers on our faces focused, just before the soilders around us disappeared in a sea of smoke and sparks. Not forgetting speeding bullets, of course, but we weren't worried about that.

The sea of grey and yellow began to fade and revealed all us in the area. Gwastopho scanned the room and his large amber eyes rested on us, contorting into a look of confusion, then absolute fear. Must have been gobsmacked we'd avoided every bullet. We were both in the regular Super Saiyan form, our white auras billowing arouns us.

"My turn," I smiled.

I began to form a white ball of energy in my right hand. It grew quickly, and I stopped when I reckoned it was large enough to wipe out this entire wing.

"NO!"

Something using a lot of mass slammed my body onto the hard floor, and my energy blast abruptly dissolved. I looked up to see Goten staring at me with an angry, scared expression on his face. I realized instantly that he was not fearing his own safety.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" he screamed at me. " These are INNOCENT SOILDERS. AND YOU KILL THEM WHEN YOU KNOW THEY CAN'T HARM YOU?"

It took a few moments to absorb what he said. During these moments I shoved him off of me and stood up, brushing off. "So you fear the lives of a few soilders who tried to kill you and have killed the OTHER innocent people?" I replied, ensuring deep sarcasm was issued at the right words.

"YES!"

His shout and actions had the soilders staring at us, still quivering with fear."They are just doing their job, besided, what exactly would your dad do to them if they didn't?"

I sighed. "Have it your way, these are too easy anyway. but _you"_, I turned around to face to meet Gwastopho's."You, keep outta the way. And no messing around..." I gave him the most intimidating glare I could manage. "Within 2 minutes of somebody's death, this ship will be blown up. Got that?"

Gwastopho stared at me, in shock and denial, and finally nodded his head slowly. "Fall out, men," he commanded. After a few moments, the soilders ran as fast as they could in every direction but the one we were facing.

"Happy now?" I moaned to Goten.

"Pretty much, yes."

A little ahead, in the main Control Room, jago was ranting at Kento for making his soilders go on a suicide mission.

"I TOLD you to sort them out. Not give them target practice!"

"S-sir, I...I-I thought that you w-wanted them down quick, sir."

Jago sighed and turned to face the monitors. He stared at the one right on the right of the center screen; the two boys were very close to the control room.

"Kento," he gritted his teeth,"you knew very well that my son can not be killed by any type of weapon. Only vast amounts of ki."

"But... I AM NOT THAT STRONG, SIR!" Kento shrieked.

"Then why send everyone else on a suicide mission when you can freeze these _CHILDREN_, yes Kento, they are children, and wipe them out in a second?"

"uhh..." Kento was shivering in fear.

"Kento, if you are scared now, oh you don't know the MEANING. Get out there _now._"

The green alien shreiked and rushed out the room.

_Oh god, _he thought,_ I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die and I haven't even tortured that bastard Prince yet._

They slowed to a walk. Kakarot had led Goten into a room that was completely different from the decor he had seen on the rest of the ship. There was a small fireplace burning in the corner. What appeared to be a leather chair sat right in front of the furnace, and a very large oak dining table sat in the centre with more oak leather-seated chairs surrounding it. The walls and all the leather were painted a deep maroon, a warm colour, and there was a golden, random pattern across the walls. The carpet was a lovely bright red.

"This is my dad's recreation room," Kakarot explained. "When he gets stressed, he comes in hear to relax. The control room is right at the end of the passage next door."

They approached a wooden door that appeared to also be made of oak, and Goten raised his hand to push through it. He tripped when it contacted nothing but air.

"What the..." Goten rubbed his head, to find that there was still quite a lot of blood from earlier. He looked up at the door to find, in its place, a green bald blob with four large, tennis-ball eyes and wearing Saiyan armour with a dark green jumpsuit underneath.

****

**Finally COMPLETE. Next up: Goten vs. Kento. Not gonna be long, basically one of the shortest chapters I will make.**


	12. Earthlings can freeze time?

**Mwahahaha. This is the chapter I promised.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a noob**

**WHAT? I HIRED YOU TO DISCLAIM SOMETHING THAT WAS NOT 100% UNTRUE!**

**Disclaimer: Well, this is NOT 100% untrue, unlike the fact you don't own DBZ. And never will. This fact is the opposite, this is 100% true and I disclaimed it, the opposite of 100% untrue. So you are a noob.**

**Grr... *runs after disclaimer with chainsaw***

Goten regathered his thoughts after the impact of his butt and the solid metal flooring. He looked up and his eyes noticeably widened in excitement. Kakarot, however, folded his arms and yawned loudly.

In the place of the door was a creature that screamed 'Tennis ball'. Its four large yellow eyes looked almost like dragonballs and that was the only non-tennis ball thing about it.

Kento's skin was roughly textured and its appearence reminded him the texture you see Ice cream have in those ads with some random supermodel scooping it up with a spoon - soft but full of airy gaps. The green skin on its roundish head (no neck was visible, if there was a neck at all. Tennis balls tend not to have necks) looked like that of a pear back at home. This strange creature was smiling, and had its fists resting on what he guessed was its hips. Goten now noticed that it was wearing Saiyan-style armour, a deep purple full body jumpsuit with white armour and boots.

Kento's smile transformed into an expression of frustration as he took in Goten's expression, and Kakarot yawned a second time.

Goten finally stood and brushed himself off. What was this thing, food? Mmm... food. He had not eaten for hours - the closest to a near-death experience he would have had before today. For Chi-chi at least. Oh, the number of plates that were smashed when she needed to serve 12 hours worth of meals at once...

"PAY ATTENTION", Kento finally snapped out, "YOU IDIOT! I don't get payed for you to stare at me like... like I'm something to EAT!"

Goten looked back up at him puzzled. "Aren't you?"

Kento sweat-dropped, a vein pulsing in his green temple. Kakarot stared at Goten, in total shock at the child's innocence of his words. Goten stared back at them both, his face puzzled (as his fans when GT was made. Oh wait, that wasn't puzzled, that was enraged. Sorry).

Then Kakarot burst into a laughter that had him rolling on the floor.

Kento growled, and Kakarot pulled himself together.

"I'll have you know," kento hissed, "that I am the strongest warrior in the -"

"Yeah, yeah," Kakarot interrupted, "the strongest warrior in the twenty-third sector. It's cockyness like that which will get you killed, Dad tells us that all the time. Now, can we go somewhere a little more... spacey?"

Kento snapped his fingers, and the room appeared to... change. Goten and the others were suddenly in a cave of sorts. The rocky walls were almost drowning in moss as blue as the Japanese seas, fingers of granite dangling down over their heads.

As Doten took in his surroundings, Kakarot and Kento continued mocking each other in such a rude manner that it's better to leave that part out. Then they took defensive poses.

A smirk fit ts place on Kakarot's pointy face. Kento tried to copy his confident expression and laughed hastily, a hint of his terror escaping his lungs in the outburst.

Seconds later, Kento vanished... into thin air? Goten couldn't believe his eyes, the alien had somehow teleported from in front of his eyes.

_What the hell? Hmm... I can sense he is not too far off, just behind the widest spire, 300 metres away._

Goten turned to Kakarot, who was anxiously scanning the rocky cave.

"He's behind the wide one" said Goten, pointing in said direction. Kakarot gave him a quick glance of confusion and flew in the direction Goten was pointing. A shriek was heard, and Kento's energy force once again transported, but this time directly behind Kakarot's. The teen turned and a large rock met his face - he flew across the tomb and crashed into a wall of Granite.

Goten decided to focus completely onto Kento's Ki to understand how he did his teleportation. At first he was unsuccessful and Kakarot was suddenly attacked by another large rock.

Then he was successful.

_Hmm... he is moving extremely fast. Much faster than the speed of light which is why I can't see him. Unless he is moving at exactly the speed of light, which would stop time, meaning that he is freezing time somehow. Now with the speed, he's too fat. The speed is a side effect. Maybe he is using some alien technique? Yes... I got it now._

Goten had a flashback, part of the conversation he had had with his Father.

_"So you see," Goku explained, "while I was training in space, Gohan and Krillin teamed with Vegeta and took on the Ginyu Force."_

_Goten nodded, anticipation creeping in as he waited for the part that Dad would come in and save them all._

_"The first person they took on was called Guldo. Vegeta says he looked a lot like a Tennis ball, and that's all I heard for his appearance. Gohan and Krillin took him on without Vegeta. He was incredibly weak so they nearly had him, but suddenly he started freezing time by breathing in."_

_"So did you jump in and save Gohan, daddy?"_

_"No, it was quite a while before I turned up. Vegeta changed his mind and saved them at the last minute. He had paralysed them and was about to skewer them."_

This monster perfectly fit the Tennis Ball description of Kento, and Goten had his suspicions of its time-stopping technique.

He quickly transformed into a Super saiyan and fled to Kento's position. Kakarot was against the wall, unmoving, and to Goten's surprise there were shards of rock surrounding Kakarot which had also frozen in midair.

Kento tore an extremely pointy spire from the ceiling, his cheeks like Tennis balls with the pockets of air... how much more like a tennis ball can somebody get?

_Okay, _thought Goten, _time to give this freak a few breathing exercises._

He sped up behind Kento and punched him in the gut, forcing the air from his lungs and cheeks. Goten then elbowed the alien to the ground.

Meanwhile, the shards surrounding Kakarot fell, and the saiyan's mind almost exploded with the question of what was going on and how Goten had managed to reach Kento at such an impossible speed. Did these Earthlings have some time-freezing secret?

Kakarot jumped out the crack in the wall and kicked Kento in the back so incredibly hard that the alien's spine broke and Kento was left dying, on the cold rocky floor, with blood pouring from his mouth and nose.

"NO!" Goten screamed at him. "What have you DONE?"

Kakarot stared at the Earthling. "I am giving him as painful and torturous a death as he gave those people back in the explosion. You should give it a try."

"But he was WEAK! You can't just kill every bloody murderer, half the universe would be extinct!"

The teen deeply sighed and flumped onto the ground. "Goten, when will you learn that some people just cannot live? Those like Kento live to kill, or die in the process. He is a monster. He is ugly and pathetic. He is a murderer."

Son Goten kneeled in front of Kakarot, his coal black eyes blurred in a thin film of salty water. " When will _you _learn that your dad's way isn't the only way?" He crawled towards Kento, who was choking on blood. "I am going to help him. He will never come back. he was forced into this mess and you know it, don't you?" The child pulled a small brown bag from under the alien's armour. "So that's where they went, I guess their scientists couldn't figure out what these are.

Kakarot watched, bored with expectation of death, as Goten removed a pale green object from the brown rag and inserted it into Kento's bloodfilled mouth. He rubbed the alien's throat.

To Kakarot's astonishment and frustration, seconds later, Kento jumped up from the pool of blood and wiped his mouth.

"ACK!" the alien squealed. "Okay, okay, I'll go, alright? Please don't kill me! Jago forced me, he threatened me, let me go! I can help you! I have a family!" The alien continued begging to Goten, and the demi-saiyan threw an accusing glare at Kakarot. Resigned, Kakarot waved his hands in surrender.

"Thank you so much!" Kento cried.

Then, the cave disappeared and the three of them were back in the Relaxing Room. Kento shivered in terror.

**FINALLY. How'd yah like that? I tried to be descriptive and make it good and funny.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will contain a better fight.**


	13. What happened? Vegeta's Escape!

**Right now, I am doing something very difficult and abandoning Goten for this chapter, to sort out something that has blocked me from continuing for a very long time - the other Z Fighters and their whereabouts****. Whether I continue with Goten's story this chapter will depend on its length, otherwise I will do an extra-awesome next chapter that will have nothing holding it back.**

**Anti-Disclaimer: Hi there, noob.**

**WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?**

**A-D: I don't know, Noob.**

**Back to business... HERE's THE CHAINSAW!**

The sun rose behind the hills, orange beams of light draining the end of night away. Satan City was in a state of chaos, a huge portion of the city destroyed by the launch of the ship. People who had stayed awake in fear during the sunset and until the sunrise were now returning to their homes, since the main excitement had died away, to catch up on their sleep. Besides, it was better to face invading evil alien monsters full and energetic than with your eyelids half in the way.

Mr. Buu dragged Hercule Satan with him as he hovered over the remnants of the place and out towards the ocean. Mr Satan was grateful that Buu was there to shield himself and a few of the crew from destruction. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to save the main cameraman and his assistant, and they had yet to be found dead or alive.

And why oh why did the City turn to him to save the day all the time?

Idiots, that's what they were. Gullible idiots. He wasn't a weak man, but so many stronger people had appeared and they had waved them off simply for not having a golden badge on their belt! He had won the championships that Son Goku had missed, that was all! All the previous champions had up-and-vanished, so they did not get to claim their pride. Hercule wasn't surprised, showboating was such a difficult task.

Anyway, where was Goku now? The city was in danger! Capsule Corp had been eradicated! Where was Videl? Probably with that freaky alien boy who he knew could protect her. That was reassuring.

The fact that 'Vegetable' and his son named after western underwear were missing was not.

Buu landed on a small island, which looked to Satan that it was once inhabited but was currently just geography* alike the city. A gigantic turtle was beached on the sand, sleeping in its shell. He stared at it for a moment, giant turtles not being a common sight this far east. Then he turned his gaze to the rubble. It was fresher than he had originally realised, hints of pink stone and fresh thatch, and even a small sofa.

Buu pointed his gloved, blobby hand towards a shape.

'Help', he said, then marched towards it. Mr Satan followed.

'Hey, what're we doing here, Buu?' he asked anxiously. 'Shouldn't we be back home? Having a hot mug of cocoa? Like that Buu? A nice mugga Cocoa and a hot bath!'

The pink thing growled. 'Buu no take bath when friends under rock.' He straightened his arm forward.

Hercule knew this expression. He grabbed a handful of ground as a precaution.

A blast of invisible energy blew the top layers of rubble away, revealing the remainder of Yamucha's head. The human gasped, spitting out a few pebbled and circulating the fresh air around his lungs. He muttered something incomprehensible and pulled himself from the wreckage of the Kame House.

Hercule followed the trend of muttering incomprehensible things, and made a whole sentence of them, pointing with bulging eyes at Yamucha. He didn't notice him.

'Oh, hi, Buu. Aagh, my head hurts. Hey, what time is it?' Yamucha glanced at the sky. 'Aww, man, dawn? I musta been out for _twelve hours!'_

His face contorted into a grave expression as he remembered the events prior to his situation. 'Did you see the others - ?'

Eighteen chose this exact moment to blow apart the remainder of the wreckage. A brick decided to have a soft landing on Yamucha's head, but Hercule - veteran in the arts of survival - had wisely dived into the sea for cover. _She looks pissed, _he thought. _You wouldn't mess with her, not when she has the child with her, unless you wanted her to mess with your spine._

Marron clapped happily in her arms. 'Do it again , mama,' she giggled. 'Do that thing when Mister Yamucha got hit on the head!'

'Happily.' Eighteen threw another brick at Yamucha's head. He shrieked in pain. The little girl laughed.

There was more moaning as the remainder of the Z-Clan pierced through the blankets of painful sleep back into the consciousness of even more painful reality.

*(Hercule did not understand the concept of metaphors too well.)

**Meanwhile, as the ship rode the orbit of the earth, events unfolded that were going to separate this universe from the ones where the world ends...**

Vegeta sat in silence next to his son, still imprisoned in the horrible white cell. Smart of them, to paint the metal white. It reflected the energy back onto its source, causing damage to any unwary retaliators who would dare try to break out of the prison.

Gohan seemed to count into this category. The boy had not stopped pounding the glass in the opposite cell for six hours straight. He was exhausted, his hair slightly singed from the backlash of his blasts. It was stupid of him to continue this waste of energy.

Yet Vegeta couldn't help but admire his determination.

Gohan panted, wiping his bloodied lip.

'I'll make that bastard PAY!'

He cupped his hands. and fired a huge blast at the glass. It rebounded, but he blocked it with his arms, used to the pattern.

Son Gohan collapsed in exhaustion, and laughed quietly.

Trunks had simply given up. Why was this guy imprisoning everyone? He had heard that Goku was now captured, Goten with him, and now nothing could save them. Their other friends couldn't have stood a chance but Trunks knew that they'll probably try to save them anyway. And die, just like he will. Again. Well, at least the huge red guy was nice enough to send them to Heaven last time...

'Stop your wallowing. And you call yourself a Prince?'

Trunks blinked. Vegeta stood, eyes glaring at his son. He carried his normal expression of slight disgust.

'No Prince of the Saiyans, no son of mine, will die wallowing in self-remorse!' He picked up Trunks by the collar. The lilac-haired child flailed his arms in shock.

'Trunks, are you going to die quietly? Like a human?'

'N-No, sir!'

'Or are you going to die like a Saiyan? Fighting to the end? Still dead, but in glory and honour and blood?'

'Yes sir!'

Vegeta dropped him, and Trunks pulled a strong salute. 'Permission to kick ass of glass, sir?'

'Permission granted! Now go, soldier! Kick this cell's ass! For the memory of the Saiyan Monarchy!'

The cell doors simultaneously flew open as Trunks slammed himself into theirs, causing him to stumble onto the ground outside. Gohan and Vegeta jerked in mild surprise.

Vegeta laughed.

**Short? Yes. Funny? I hope so.**

**We will see what our dynamic duo are doing in the next chapter! Why did the doors open, for example? Not hard to guess, but we'll see!**

**This is the first piece of work I've been able to call a chapter in over a year. **

**Will Goten and Kakarott be able to defeat the insane but sensible Jago?**

**Will our other friends escape from the ship alive?**

**What will those remaining on Earth do about all this?**

**Find out in the next chapter of The True Legendary Super Saiyan!**


End file.
